


Not Really the Fruit's Fault

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fruit shopping was never like this before.<br/>NOT FRUIT!PORN (well not really maybe a teeny-tiny bit)<br/>written for prompt "the crunch of a fresh apple"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really the Fruit's Fault

“Pineapple is barely even a real fruit!” Danny bitches and Steve wonders if this was a discussion he is ever conceivably going to hear the end of. Probably not in this life time.

He walks behind Danny as they move through the vendor stalls looking for a few things they can agree on. Steve wonders if he should fight for pineapple or just come back later on his own and get it.

“ Well what exactly do you consider “real” fruit?” Steve asks making no effort to mitigate the condescension in his tone. From the pissed of glare Danny gives him Steve thinks the air quotes might have been a bit much.

“This!” Danny says waving an apple in his face triumphantly. “ You can eat it without having to dissect it or peel or hack it into manageable sized pieces! If you eat a whole bunch at once you don't get cankers! There is nothing as satisfying as the crunch of an apple. This Steven! Is the perfect fruit” He drops a dollar into to the open hand of the vegetable guy and takes a bite of his prize.

Steve feels his brain stutter to a halt watching him. This blissed out expression on his face is bad enough, they way his eyes are closed the the utter ecstasy of his expression he gets- This is absolutely not the time to be thinking of this in a crowded farmers market on a Saturday after noon when they are supposed to be shopping. Not the time but the trail of juice from the bite of fruit trails down his chin and Danny tongue comes out to lick it off Steve's brain pretty much goes off line for a second or 2.

Steve hears Danny clear his throat and has the good grace to look sheepish when he sees the look in Danny's eye. Okay so he's busted.  
“Am I right?” Danny smirks.  
Smug asshole. Steve just grunts and goes looking for mangoes.

Steve goes back and buys a whole bag of apples when Danny's not looking.


End file.
